Saving Max
by LaxChick25
Summary: Fang can see her. He can look down as Max losses her mind. He wishes he could make it better. He wishes more than anything that he hadn't died. Three-shot. Fang dies but happy ending. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** First of all, thank you for reading! I couldn't get this idea out of my head. It's based on the song Saving Amy by Brantley Gilbert but you don't have to listen to it or anything and it's not a songfic. It might not be that great but I just had to write it. It's only going to be three chapters. Italics are what is happening down with Max and the flock and regular is just Fang's thoughts and what's going on up in heaven. It's not really religious either. But read on! **

_Max held tightly to the letter he left and stared blankly at the frame of the two of them next to her bed. She couldn't believe it. It's not true. He can't be gone. She loves him too much._ Why didn't they take her?_ There's no point to living without him. She did this. She made him die. She didn't love him enough. She didn't tell him she loved him enough. She did it._ Didn't he know how much she loved him? _They were going to get married. God, she had never been happier in her entire life. He got down on one knee and poured his heart out to her. Max can't even remember what he said. All she could remember was staring at the ring in his trembling hands and the way his eyes looked. She'd give anything to have that back. Max wants Fang back-no she needs him back. She can't breathe. She can't think. She can't move. _

_ Max hadn't even noticed that she had been screaming. It was the kind of scream that tears you apart from the inside out. The flock noticed though. They all came scrambling into the room ready to fight. They didn't find a fight. They found their leader screaming Fang's name desperately crying hysterically. She had her hands in her hair fisted up and pulling. Max was trying to distract herself from the pain she felt inside. She needed to feel something else. _

_ Iggy was on her in seconds. He grabbed her quickly. Fang told him that if anything ever happened to him it was his job to take care of Max. Iggy had dismissed it at the time. No one liked to think of their friends dying and Iggy was the same way. Max was screaming so loud and painfully that the kids were frightened into tears themselves. Max screamed for Fang over and over. When she started to hit the wall and hurt herself. Iggy grabbed her from behind and restrained her arms. She fought against him with everything she had but Iggy held on. She screamed and cried and threw herself this way and that. _

_ "Her thoughts," Angel said through tears as she grabbed her head. "Make it stop." _

_ Max trashed though. She screamed and fought and lost control. Max needed him more than the air she breathed. Finally she went limp in Iggy's arms and her sobs were so broken that even Iggy felt a tear run down his cheek. Iggy slowly released her restrained arms and Max fell to the ground in a heap. _

_"Baby, please come save me!" Max cried up to Fang. _

Fang watched from above them. He felt his whole being tear apart. What he would give to hold her, feel her heartbeat against his. Kiss her tears off her face and tell her everything would be ok. He couldn't breathe. He cried out feeling worse than he had when he had died.

"You have to save her!" He cried to the man in charge. Fang couldn't do anything. He didn't have that kind of control, even now in heaven. "You can't let her live this way!"

Fang pulled at his hair and scratched at his arms. Everything was too much. Everything was so perfect and then he had to die. She had agreed to marry him. He just was running out to get some ice cream. He didn't even see the car coming. It hit him and that was it, he was dead. He couldn't even fight. Fang had always thought it would be a pack of Erasers or his expiration date. Dying in a car accident was never even a possibility.

Now he left her and there's nothing he can do to go back. He needed her.

**A/N: Please review and tell me if it was confusing or if you hated it because I'm not really sure about it and I wrote it in about an hour so sorry for any mistakes or problems. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Oh and to IAmABookNerdAndI'mPROUDOFIT I did not lie to you there's another chapter after this too so there will be a happy ending!**

3 years later…

_Max woke up from a dream with Fang. She smiled and looked up at the celling like she might actually see him. The pain shot through her chest like a bullet. He's still gone and he's not coming back. _

_ "Ready Max?" Nudge called from the bottom of the stairs. _

_ "No!" She called back. Max stood and quickly got ready to go to lunch with Nudge. _

_ As Max bounded down the stairs she looked down at her ring. The ring Fang had gotten her on the night he proposed, the same night he never made it home. Again, Max felt like she couldn't breathe, but she kept on going. She'd never take the ring off. The simple ring with one diamond and a silver band. She missed him more than anything in the world. She missed him like she would miss half of her body if it had been chopped off. _

_ The flock bustled around the downstairs of the house. Max found Nudge in the craziness and the two girls left quickly. _

_ "You miss him don't you?" Nudge asked her. _

_ "More than anything," Max told her. Nudge went on about some book she read about losing someone, but Max was already far gone. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Nudge didn't even seem to notice. Max hurried to wipe them. She looked up to the sky again. _

Fang felt as if someone had injected a needle into every part of his skin. Fang knows he can't, but he wants to be with her. He wants to feel her steady heart. Kiss the tears off her soft cheeks. He wants to make up for the three years they've lost together. He wants to see her coming down the aisle. But most of all he wants her to stop hurting he wants to tell her that he's ok and that everything is ok.

Again he cried with everything he had up to the man in charge, "You have to save her! Please, save her!"

Even now, in heaven he was ignored. He wanted to save her but he needed help.

**A/N: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fang kissed the salty tears from her cheeks. He held her to him and he could feel the steady heartbeat he missed so much. She held onto him desperately and he clung to her with all he had. Fang even felt a tear roll down his cheek.

He took her hand and led her through heaven's gates.

Here they could make up for all the lost time. Here they could talk and laugh and be together. Here they could marry if they wanted. Here they could truly live out their promise of forever.

"I'll never leave you again," Fang promised her.

"Please don't," Max begged. "Please don't ever leave. I can't take it if I lose you again."

"Then we're on the same page, because I couldn't take if I ever lost you again. I love you," He told her kissing away her tears again.

"I love you too, I love you more than you'll ever know," She said holding onto him with all her strength. Her hands fisted his shirt and clung to him. He just felt her heart. He listened to the sound he missed more than anything else. He listened to her heartbeat.

That's when he realized he had been wrong. God had saved her. God had brought Max back to him, just when God and Max and Fang were good and ready.

"Thank you," He whispered and he knew he had been heard this time. He knew that Max had been saved just as he had asked.

**A/N Last chapter! Told you there would be a happy ending. Thanks to all who reviewed or favorited or followed even though it was only a three-shot. I hope you liked it, tell me if you did with a REVIEW! Thank you guys!**


End file.
